


Ветер в голове

by nokot



Category: A Midsummer Night's Dream - All Media Types, Midsummer Night's Dream - Shakespeare
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-08
Updated: 2014-12-08
Packaged: 2018-02-28 15:48:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2738135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nokot/pseuds/nokot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Пусть не с первой попытки, но Пак выполнили все поручения своего короля: Оберон получил, что хотел. Все веселятся, только у легкого на проказу Робина отчего-то тяжело на сердце.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ветер в голове

Маленькая стайка беззаботных светлячков летела за Паком до самого ручья, в надежде стать первыми свидетелями его новой проказы. Когда же он всего лишь плюхнулся на мягкую траву и сложил испачканные засохшим виноградным соком руки на подтянутых к груди коленях, они в нерешительности покружились над его макушкой, а затем, разочарованные, полетели назад, к большой поляне. К большому веселью. К королю Оберону и его большой свите.

— Пф-ф-ф…, Робин Славный Малый, — прошептал кто-то прямо над его ухом. – Почему ты здесь, а не у ног того, кому служиш-ш-шь?

Пак вскинулся, озираясь, одновременно хватаясь за лежавшую возле его ног сучковатую палку и натягивая на потемневшее от мрачных мыслей лицо широкую улыбку, больше похожую на оскал.

— Тиш-ш-ш-ше…, — зашелестели листья у него над головой. – Прикажи своему маленькому сердцу успокоиться, а то оно так громко бьется, что я не слыш-ш-ш-шу даже своих слов. А мне так хочется услыш-ш-шать твои. 

Было в этом шепоте что-то странное, не человеческое и не звериное: каждый звук, даже гласные шелестели как смятая бумага на каменном полу, когда ее гонит из угла в угол озорной…

— Ветер?

— Ты перес-с-стал узнавать с-с-старых друзей, — ветви ивы над его головой покачнулись с упреком и сожалением.

Натужная улыбка сошла с лица Пака: перед ветром можно не строить рожи, он все равно ничего не видит, только слышит и чувствует.

— Я был на поляне, — шепнул ему на ухо ветер, сдувая в сторону длинные пряди волос. – Там все веселятся. И твой король больше всех. Без тебя?

— Ему не нужен Пак, чтобы быть веселым, — сердито проворчал Робин.

— Давно ли?

— Ты же был на поляне, значит, должен знать, что там сегодня празднуют. Король Оберон получил, что хотел, он забрал у королевы Титании ее Подменыша. 

— Не без твоей помощ-щ-щи

Вода в ручье пошла мелкой рябью, и Паку показалось, что ветер насмехается над ним. Над ним! В сердцах он бросил в ручей палку, которую все еще сжимал в руке. Палка не поплыла вниз по течению, вместо этого она закружилась на месте как стрелка компаса, забывшая, в какой стороне Северный полюс. Робин пожал плечами и сначала просто отвернулся, а затем и вовсе сел спиной к ручью. Ветер взъерошил волосы на его макушке и повторил:

— Не без твоей помощ-щ-щи. 

Пак мотнул головой, сбрасывая воздушную ладонь со своей головы.

— Он мой король, я его слуга. Что тут удивительного?

— Очень верный с-с-слуга, — напомнили ему ветки одинокого куста можжевельника. – С-с-самый верный с-с-слуга. 

— Король получил, что хотел, — напомнил своему невидимому собеседнику Пак, нахохлившись, — На данный момент ему моя верность не нужна. 

— Тс-тс-тс, — весело защелкали скорлупки перезрелых орехов. – Ты ревнуеш-ш-шь, — прошелестела трава за его спиной.

Пак поёжился.

— Чушь! Просто… Мне там невесело.

— Но здесь тебе тоже невесело.

— Здесь я могу не притворяться... Не скрывать, что мне невесело.

— Ах да! Ведь никто в этом лесу и во всей округе в целом даже не догадывается, что веселый, задорный, проказливый, насмешливый, шутливый, озорной Робин Славный Малый может грустить!

— Прекрати! Улетай! Лети туда к ним, развлекайся вместе с ними, а не за мой счет!

— Я слышал, как люди говорят, что ревность – это больно.

— Не знаю, им виднее. Улетай.

— Не хочу. Я уже говорил, что был там. Сначала там было весело. Теперь там скучно.

— Пф-ф-ф! – презрительно фыркнул Пак, передразнивая ветер. – Это еще почему? 

— Потому что там нет одного задорного, озорного, проказливого…

— Замолчи!

— Я был рядом с тем Подменышем: он красивый – так говорят, я сам не вижу, только слышу. А еще он совсем юный, невинный и… Он слиш-ш-шком невинный.

— О чем ты?

— Я слыш-ш-шал, как бьется его сердце, — не унимался ветер. – Оно здоровое и сильное, этот Подменыш проживет много лет.

Пак окончательно сник и уже не пытался заставить ветер замолчать.

— В его пульсе – жажда жизни.

Пак зажал уши ладонями. Ветер оторвал от растущей неподалеку осины крохотный лист и пощекотал им шею Робина, тот отмахнулся, и тут же услышал:

— Но знаешь, чего в нем нет? В его сердце? В его крови?

— Говори уже!

— В нем нет жажды нового. Он никогда не станет проказничать, чтобы посмотреть, что получится. Не пойдет туда, куда кроме никто не пойдет. Не сделает того, за что никто другой не возьмется — просто из любопытства. Или ради шутки. Или в ответ на вызов. Или чтобы развеселить своего короля.

Пак нахмурился.

— И?..

— Хочешь пари?

— Какое? – насторожился Пак и тут же выпалил: — Давай!

— Ты даже не знаешь, о чем спор.

— Неважно! Я согласен.

Листья над его головой одобрительно зашелестели.

— Спорим, что не позднее полуночи королю Оберону наскучит его новый трофей, и он пошлет за тобой?

— Пф-ф-ф! – снова фыркнул Пак. Если бы ветер мог видеть, он бы заметил в его глазах искорки надежды. – Вряд ли, но раз уж я согласился… На что спорим?

— Если ты выиграешь, я целый месяц буду рассказывать тебе, что слышал. Про кого угодно.

Пак задумчиво почесал в затылке.

— А если проиграю?

— Следующую свою проделку… Нет, десять твоих новых проделок ты устроишь вместе со мной. Хочу стать твоим соучас-с-стником. 

— А отвечать мне потом за двоих? – рассмеялся Пак.

— Как можно призвать к ответу ветер? – насмешливо защелкал орешник. 

— Ты прав. Что ж, мне не привыкать, — усмехнулся Робин. – Но и ты не знаешь, на что соглашаешься! – ветер не увидел, как Пак ему подмигнул, но он почувствовал веселое возбуждение, охватившее его сердце. – По рукам! Или что там у тебя?

Она из веток ивы склонилась вниз и коснулась его плеча, пощекотав тонкими листьями испачканную в глине щеку.

Небо над лесом было ясным, без единого облачка. Звезды сообщили притихшему Паку, что до полуночи осталось не так уж много времени. Ветер тоже умолк, улегся где-то в стороне, за кустами. Пак прислушался. Большая поляна была далеко, оттуда не доносилось ни звука, но что-то с треском и веселым шумом приближалось к ручью, напролом сквозь густые заросли. Пак приподнялся на локтях, затем сел. Ветер заволновался, закружился, потом снова отступил. Из-за орешника вывалились два эльфа из свиты Оберона.

— Робин! – в радостном возбуждении воскликнул один из них, второй лишь подпрыгнул на месте и захихикал – похоже, он был сильно пьян, но еще стоял на ногах, хоть и не совсем уверенно. – Вот ты где! Король хочет тебя видеть!

— Зачем? – насупился Пак, старательно скрывая довольную ухмылку на своем лице. – Что я, по его мнению, опять натворил?

— Ничего! – сообщил второй эльф и тут же громко икнул. – Насколько мы знаем, пока ничего, — его приятель весело рассмеялся. – Но король Оберон отправил всех тебя искать.

Ветер с силой ударил по поверхности ручья. Пак смахнул с щеки и шеи несколько долетевших до него капель и уточнил:

— Всех?

— Всех, кто еще способен ходить. Или летать. Таких осталось немного, и…, — эльфы переглянулись. – Похоже, наш король заскучал. Пойдем, а то он заскучает еще больше и в итоге рассердится на всех нас, не только на тебя.

— Так он сердится на меня? – Пак поднялся на ноги.

— Немного, — пожал плечами первый эльф. – Сказал, что ты должен был оставлять его в компании кучки…, — он обиженно надул губы.

— Кучки безмозглых и тоскливых идиотов, — прошептал на ухо Робину неугомонный ветер. – Я могу пересказать тебе слово в слово все, что сказал король Оберон.

Пак решительно кивнул.

— Расскажешь по пути на поляну! — крикнул он и побежал в лес, ловко лавируя между стволами деревьев и перескакивая через низкие кустарники. – И целый месяц после этого!


End file.
